


Adventures With Sky Horses: Diary of a Weather Weaver

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Adventures With Sky Horses: Diary of a Weather Weaver

Adventures With Sky Horses: Diary of a Weather Weaver

Young Zane Adams woke up and stretched. He had gone to sleep rather late the night before, but none of that mattered because Zane wasn’t like ordinary kids. When the sun set each day and the stars came out, Zane would go to his window, shut his eyes tightly, and say three times, “I believe in stardust.” Once he said that, all the earthly bits of Zane’s body would melt away and he would become pure stardust. His clothes became a shirt and pair of pants that were the color of spring leaves, and his feet were bare. He would then fly out the window to join his stardust spirit friends: Tony Wyzek, Lucas Mitchell, and Baby John (a young summer spirit who had been a friend of Tony’s before learning about stardust and becoming their friend). The four of them had defeated a dark spirit together about a month ago named Jarrod, who had been stealing stardust from other spirits to increase his powers. Two of them had even been his own mother and her best friend, Chrissa. Jarrod had been about to take Chrissa’s stardust when Connie had found them. She had tried to stop Jarrod, but not only had he stolen Chrissa’s stardust, he had bound Connie and made her watch before stealing her own stardust. After that, the two of them moved around a lot, with Jarrod using taking care of her as an excuse to steal more stardust. After defeating him, Zane and his friends had restored Connie’s stardust and she’d been able to turn into a stardust spirit again after many years. Now she hung out with their stardust spirit group, where she used her winter spirit powers to help keep nature in balance.

That day everything went as normal. Tony and Lucas came over and they all played together for hours. Baby John had been busy getting his teeth cleaned and had been unable to make it, but he joined them that night. Zane was glad to have time away from his little sister Allie. She had been driving him crazy lately with all her talk about ponies and her giggly little friends coming over. Sarah, Jane, and Maggie were stardust spirits too, but Allie so far had shown no signs of having stardust powers in spite of the fact that both their parents were stardust spirits too. Lauren Adams was a winter spirit, while Michael Adams was an autumn spirit. Lauren’s winter spirit dress was a paler blue than most winter spirits, but no one seemed to really notice that. The boys got their assignments and went off to do what they were supposed to do, then headed off to bed as the sun started to rise, managing to make it in their windows and change back before their powers wore off.

The next day, Zane discovered Allie had a new craze. Instead of talking about regular horses, she claimed she’d seen horses in the sky! Zane knew there were such things as cloud horses, but highly doubted his sister had seen any. However, she claimed that one of the horses had talked to her, referring to her as a “weather weaver”. She didn’t know what that meant, but Zane and their parents did, so that night, after Zane left for the woods, Lauren and Mike explained to their daughter about stardust and what weather weavers were. Allie said the words and became a stardust spirit in a pale blue dress like her mother’s! She and her parents flew off to the woods, where Zane wasn’t happy to find out he now had to put up with his sister at night as well. Things were quiet for awhile, but that wouldn’t last for long. The sky horse who had contacted Allie before contacted her again, this time with much worse news. It seemed that a dark spirit had captured him and was trying to use him as part of some sort of dark plan. The sky horse, whose name was Talus, needed Allie’s help to free him from the dark spirit’s control so he could return to the skies. It turned out that Lauren was a weather weaver as well and the power passed down through the female members of the family.This meant that Lauren’s mother had been a weather weaver too, and others before her, but now that her grandmother had died, Lauren would have to help Allie learn how to use her powers as a weather weaver so she could free Talus.

The next day, Lauren took Allie down to the beach and explained to her about hagstones and how they were used by weather weavers to work with the sky horses. Hagstones with one hole in the middle were seeing stones, and could be used to see visions. That one Allie knew about because she’d first seen Talus through it. If a hagstone had two holes in it, it was called a warding stone and could be used for protection. If a hagstone had a blocked hole in it, it was a trapping stone, and Lauren told her that kind had previously been used by dark weather weavers to trap sky horses. Allie shuddered at the thought, and promised her mother she’d never use one for that purpose. She hoped she could find a less evil use for it. That night, her mother showed her how to use the hagstones to work weather magic, and Talus helped as much as he could. Allie asked her mother how she’d known so much about dark weather weavers, but she couldn’t answer her and flew off before Allie could ask any more.

The following day, Allie was hanging out with her friend Sarah when they ran into a young woman down in the village who asked if she knew where Lauren Adams lived. She claimed to be her sister, Mara, just visiting from Oregon and wanted to see her. Allie was excited and told her that she would have to ask her mother first, but that she was sure it would be all right. Mara seemed excited to learn Allie was her niece and agreed to wait until Allie had asked. Allie asked Lauren about it and was surprised when Lauren got upset at the very idea of Mara coming. Allie asked what was wrong and Lauren revealed that she and Mara had had a dispute many years ago over an ethics issue, and hadn’t spoken since. She forbade Allie and Zane to even speak to Mara. She insisted that Mara had only come back because she wanted something from her. She then left the room and refused to talk about it anymore.

 

Allie saw Mara several more times after that, but had to tell her that her mother didn’t want to see her. Allie couldn’t understand why her mother was so upset, since it seemed Mara genuinely wanted to mend fences, but she respected her mother’s decision even though she thought it was wrong. That night, she and Sarah, Jane, and Maggie were out doing their stardust duties when Allie heard Talus calling her in her mind via the hagstone she carried in her dress’s pocket. She rushed to wear he was and found him bound by a chain to a tree. Allie rushed to him to free him, but was burned by the chain the moment she touched it. “Ow!” Allie cried. _I’m sorry, Allie. I wish I could’ve warned you before you touched it, but you can’t break the chain that way. You will have to do it in a certain way. I can tell you how to break it, but you will have to get the supplies you need on your own. You will need to find the hagstone used to create the binding rope. It will have three of the dark spirit’s hairs twisted round it through the hole in the center. You will also need a rope made of bindweed long enough to make a circle for you to sit in with me, then I will tell you the spell. It’s difficult, dangerous magic that only a weather weaver can perform. You can find the stone in a house with an iron carving of a rearing horse above the mailbox. You don’t have very long to do this. If the dark one takes control of my herd through my son, she can wreak havoc with the weather. Please, you must stop her!_ Talus pleaded in her thoughts.

Allie told her friends what Talus had said, but they knew they couldn’t look for the house at night because it was too dark, but they promised they would go with her the next day to help look. It took them several hours, but they finally located the house. To their surprise, they discovered that Allie’s aunt Mara lived there. They started talking to her and she invited them into the house. They asked if they could have a look around since they were curious about her, and she gave them permission. To their surprise, they found a collection of hagstones in her aunt’s closet. Surprised, Allie wondered what her aunt could possibly be doing with them. It could be just an innocent collection, but Allie had a bad feeling about it, especially once she noticed the three hairs wound around one of the stones. This was without a doubt the stone she had to get, but if she took it, then Mara would notice it missing, so Allie, noticing that her hair was the same color as her aunt’s, took a hagstone just like it out of her pocket and wound three strands of her hair around it. She then replaced her aunt’s stone with her own and pocketed the other one. They had tea and cookies with her aunt and then left.

Allie knew there was bindweed in her garden and when she went home, she grabbed some. That night, she and the others went to see Talus. He was excited when he saw Allie had the hagstone and he explained what she had to do. _Make a circle with the bindweed as quickly as you can_ , Talus told her. Allie did that. “Now what?” she asked. _First, you must pull a loose thread from the binding rope_ , Talus instructed. Allie hesitated, remembering how the rope had stung her the first time. _It will burn you, Allie and I’m sorry, but it’s the only way_ , Talus said apologetically. Allie thought of how much he must be hurting right now and asked, “What do I have to do once I have the thread?” _Sit down with it inside the bindweed circle and wind it through the hagstone. When it is all wound up, unwind the dark spirit’s three hairs without breaking them. As the final hair comes free, you will enter a vision. In your vision, the bindweed circle will burst into flames. You must ignore it and begin to unwind the thread from the stone, all the time saying the spell: unwind, untwist, free the bound one like this. When you unwind the last of the thread, the vision will end, but remember, if any words other than the words of the spell pass your lips while in the vision, you will be trapped there. Be careful. It’s very important that once you start the spell, you mustn’t stop. If you break off, the binding rope can never be broken. Do you understand?_ Talus asked. “Yes,” Allie replied. _Then use your magic, weather weaver_ , Talus replied.

Ignoring the burning pain in her hands, Allie managed to pull a loose thread from the binding rope. She ran into the circle with it and sat down, taking the hagstone from Mara’s house out of her pocket. She began winding the thread through the hole in the hagstone and when that was done, she started to unwind the hairs. As the final one came free, the circle around her flared up as Talus had warned her, so hot she could feel the heat from the flames, but she did her best to ignore it and began whispering the words of the spell as she unwound the thread. “Unbind, untwist, free the bound one like this. Unbind, untwist, free the bound one like this..." Allie whispered over and over. Finally the thread came undone and she felt as if she were falling. Then she was out of the vision and she heard Talus whinny in delight. _I’m free!_ he cried. However, all wasnt over. The real circle flared up around Allie. Talus told her to throw the thread in the fire, then quench it with her stardust magic. Allie did so and Talus was truly free.

Just then, a figure stepped out of the shadows wearing a dark cloak, underneath which Allie could see a pale blue dress. “You!" the figure gasped in surprise, throwing back its hood. It was Mara! She was the dark spirit! Allie was shocked. She had never imagined her own aunt could be responsible for binding a sky horse like that. However, Allie bravely faced her evil aunt. “I suspected you were a stardust spirit when I first saw you with your friends, but I didn’t know for sure. However, when you told me my oh so perfect sister was your mother, I knew you had to be a weather weaver. I didn’t think you’d discovered your powers yet, though,” Mara said, surprised. “I have, and thanks to my mother and Talus, I’m ready to fight you,” Allie said bravely. “You think so? Then let’s see how ready you really are,” Mara said, laughing sinisterly and unleashing a raging storm at Allie. Allie screamed, but managed to counter the attack, flinging Mara’s storm back at her.

Suddenly a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Mara squarely in the chest. This one was followed by another. Then vines seemed to come out of nowhere and wrap themselves around Mara’s arms and legs. Allie turned in shock to see her brother, his friends, and hers flying towards them. Jane (who now wore a green dress) and Zane were concentrating on the vines. Sarah (whose dress was now gold) and Baby John had thrown the fireballs. Just then, Tony and Maggie (now wearing a silver dress) sent a huge gust of wind straight at Mara. Allie didn’t know what to do, but just then her brother’s friend Lucas joined the fight. Talus told Allie to force her rain magic onto the hagstone in a stream hard enough to destroy it. This would weaken Mara’s power and force her to retreat. Before she could, though, Mara fought her way through the chaos and opened the gateway to the sky horses world. She called Talus’s son through the gateway, using Talus as bait. The little foal came through, and was immediately bound by Mara in a trapping stone. Allie knew they would have to free him, but knew it would take lots of work. Fortunately, she now had her brother, her friends, and his friends helping her. Together, they could do it.

And so they did. They managed to free Talus’s son and break Mara’s control over him. However, the threat wasn’t over, as Mara transformed into a horse and leapt through the gateway to the cloud world. This of course meant Allie had to go through and get her. Allie was reluctant after all Talus had said about humans in the cloud world making the horses sick, but Talus assured her it would be all right. So they went through and forced Mara out of there, restoring the balance. Allie met Talus’s mate and several other horses before it was time to say goodbye. As she was brought back to the human world, Allie asked Talus if this was goodbye forever. Talus told her that one day it would be. However, today was not that day, and he would see her again. Allie didn’t know how she would say goodbye to such a good friend as Talus, but Talus assured her that as long as she kept him in her heart, he wouldn’t truly be gone. As he jumped through the gateway back to the cloud world, Allie knew he was right. True friends—friends of the heart—never truly leave us. With that las happy thought, Allie turned to her fellow stardust spirits and prepared to fly home.

 

 


End file.
